Alma
by misachiiXD
Summary: Garry E Ib han sido amigos por años despues de esa visita a la galeria,y se les incluye Mary. Pero que pasaría si cambian de alma?
1. Chapter 1

**Holii~ **

**Ahora vengo con una historia del videojuego de RPG de terror favorito de Misachii: Ib**

**Es que realmente me encanto, esta historia se me ocurrió en la madrugada y como ya me estaba durmiendo, salté de mi cama y corrí por lápiz y papel XD Antes de que se me olvidara. Y pues no tiene NADA que ver con el juego pero, la historia incluye los personajes y algunos hechos que ocurrieron realmente en el. Así que NINGUNO de los personajes me pertenece si no a Kouri.**

Desde que ellos se conocieron en la galería de arte de Guertena, habían "juntado sus almas" por así decirlo, durante siete años, estos dos se habían convertido en los más cercanos amigos, y eran casi inseparables.

Su amistad comenzó después de un fatídico viaje a una exposición de arte cuatro años antes, en que los dos se habían desembarcado en una aventura extraña y retorcida del museo que a toda costa debería haber matado a los dos. Pero habían encontrado resistencia uno en el otro y lograron volver a su propio mundo, y mejor aún, habían acordado verse otra vez a pesar de que el incidente había sido enterrado profundamente dentro de los rincones de su mente.

Pocos días después de que se separaron en el museo, Garry había aparecido en la puerta de Ib para devolver el pañuelo y llevarla a comprar los macarrones que le prometió. Aunque la madre y el padre de Ib al principio se habían preocupado por lo inusual que era que un chico de dieciocho años de edad había hecho amistad con su hija, pero pronto aceptaron Garry como oficial hermano mayor de Ib, y él era tan bienvenido en su hogar como cualquier miembro de la familia.

Más que nada, Ib y Garry tomaron consuelo entre ellos mismos. El oscuro, desordenado cúmulo de recuerdos que todavía mantenían desde el mundo de las creaciones de Guertena fue tan irreal y confuso, de no haber sido por uno al otro, ya los habrían olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Algunos podrían argumentar que lo mejor sería olvidarse de algo tan aterrador y doloroso emocionalmente, pero ambos, Ib y Garry estaban seguros de que esos eventos eran importantes, y se había convertido en una parte de ellos. Se refugiaron en el hecho de que pudieran compartir los recuerdos entre ellos, o llamarse si tenían pesadillas.

En pocas palabras, confiaban el uno del otro.

Un día se enteraron de que Mary estaba en este mundo, nunca supieron cómo ni por qué, pero Ib le pidió a Garry que no se preocupara por eso. A ella le encantaba estar con Mary, obviamente el chico no tuvo alternativa más que aceptar la petición de la joven. Las chicas con el paso del tiempo se llevaban mejor, pero era la excepción con Mary y Garry, casi siempre terminaban alegando por cualquier cosita y mucho más si tenía que ver con Ib. Que ella quería esto, el quería otra cosa, que a ella no le gustaba, etc. A lo que la castaña se ponía a reír, solamente con el fin de hacer un alto en la pelea.

El cumpleaños de Garry se acercaba (realmente era un día XD) e Ib ya tenía 16 años. No sabía que podría regalarle a su amigo de casi toda la vida, el era como un hermano mayor para ella, siempre la protegía de cualquier cosa que le llegara a pasar y lastimarla. Realmente lo quería mucho, pero ya no como amigo.

Estaban los tres sentados en una cafetería de la ciudad, comiendo un poco de pastel y tomando café.

-Garry, ¿Qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños?- le preguntó Ib.

-Oh, ya te dije que no quiero nada, el mejor regalo que pudiera tener es que tu estés bien- añadió con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la taza de café en la mesita.

-¡Ya oíste Ib!- Dijo Mary – El mismo acepta que no quiere nada, así que no le des NADA- remarcó la última palabra y cruzó los brazos mientras veía a Garry.

-¡Deja en paz a Ib! ¡Ella puede elegir lo que quiera para mí!- le contestó Garry volteando a ver a Mary.

-¡Ahí está, claro que quieres un regalo, eres muy egoísta Garry!- dijo casi gritando la chica.

De un momento a otro, Ib comenzó a reír mientras los dos discutían. Esto causó que los dos la voltearan a ver confundidos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Ib?- menciono Mary ladeando la cabeza.

-Nada… es que ustedes dos me hacen reír mucho, pero ya no peleen por favor- musitó entrecortadamente por la risa que aún la invadía.

-Está bien Ib- contestaron los dos mientras iban bajando la cabeza.

El día se pasó rápido, siguieron divirtiéndose en un parque de diversiones que estaba cerca de la cafetería. Mary consiguió un algodón de azúcar y empezó a comerlo con Ib.

-¿Mary, podría tomar un poco?- le preguntó Garry mientras la veía.

-No- contesto de manera muy infantil, haciendo muecas.

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Es bastante, además no comeré mucho, solo te pedí un poco!- Comenzó a reclamar agitando los brazos.

La rubia iba a decir algo cuando Ib la interrumpió- Mary ¿podrías darle un poco a Garry? Por favor…- puso la típica cara tierna con tal de que le diera un pedazo del algodón al chico.

-¡!- Garry la miro sorprendida.

-Ahhg está bien, solamente lo hare por que Ib me lo pide ¡¿de acuerdo?!- acerco el dulce algodón a Garry.

-Mmm... Gracias, y perdón Ib- Tomo un pedazo y miro a la castaña.

-No me pidas perdón Garry- le contestó mientras sonreía.

Ya era de noche y tenían que regresar, Ib y Mary vivían juntas en un apartamento. Era realmente pequeño pero era justo lo que ellas necesitaban, Garry las acompaño hasta el piso correspondiente, pero solo lo hacía para proteger a Ib, y Mary muy bien lo sabía. Se despidió de las dos y se fue, la chica de cabello castaño cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella.

-Dime Ib, ¿le vas a regalar algo a ese chico?- dijo de repente Mary.

-No lo sé…- bajo la mirada al piso.

-Bueno… Ahhhhh… estoy agotada, me iré a dormir ¿no vienes Ib?- alcanzo a decir medio bostezando.

-Claro- comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación- Buenas noches Mary- cerró la puerta.

Ib no podía dormir, no se le ocurría como qué le podría regalar a Garry, tenía que ser algo especial para él.

**Bueno *^* Creo que esta historia es la más laaarga que he escrito XD Pero aun así no se pierdan lo que sigue. Y si aquí no existen los padres de Ib XDD No sé porque pero no los hay ;D**

**Recuerden también tengo otra historia pero esta es de Another, si no la has leído dale una pasada, creo que te gustara. Y también si ya la viste, no te pierdas los demás capítulos! :D**

**Los quiero mucho, dejen reviews si les gusta y pásenme su opinión: 3 **

**Nos vemos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holii de nuevo XD**

**Lo siento me tarde en escribir y subir el capitulo D: Enserio no me gusta retrasarme pero no he tenido tiempo suficiente para escribirlo**

**Recuerden que los comillas ("") marcan pensamientos no son diálogos. Esto es trágico ;A; **

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Garry, apenas se veía la luz del sol por la ventana del apartamento de Ib y ella ya estaba llamando a Garry por celular. Obviamente a la primera llamada no contestó si no hasta la quinta. Es decir que todavía estaba dormido.

-¡Buenos días y feliz cumpleaños Garry!- hablo energéticamente por el teléfono.

-Ahhhhg… buenos días Ib y gracias- contestó bostezando mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Ib se sintió incomoda -Lo siento creo que te desperté ¿cierto? Perdón- se disculpo algo preocupada.

-No… no te preocupes Ib, ya había despertado solo tengo un poco de sueño todavía- Claro no le iba a decir 'si me despertaste, déjame dormir en paz', no le agradaba ser ni un poquito cruel con ella.

-Bien… este… ¿y qué planes tienes hoy?- "espero y este desocupado hoy, porque yo si tengo un plan" sonrió a sí misma.

-Pues no, no creo tener alguno ¿Por qué la pregunta Ib?- se rascó la cabeza interesado.

-Me encantaría invitarte a tu cafetería favorita, ¡¿Qué dices!?- Ni siquiera dudó un segundo en contestarle a su pregunta y ya le estaba haciendo otra.

-Claro Ib, si es por ti hare todo lo que me pidas- se sentía extraño al aceptar una invitación así pero como el mismo se lo había prometido, no iba a rechazar las peticiones de Ib, porque él la quería mucho.

-Está bien nos vemos en… tres horas ¿sip? – contesto Ib.

-De acuerdo jiji, nos vemos al rato- colgó el celular.

Ib dio saltos de emoción encima de su cama, celebrando que Garry había aceptado su invitación, al parecer sus brincos despertaron a Mary porque estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Ib. Apenas ella la vió, dio un pequeño grito y su pie se resbaló de la cama, esto causó que cayera al piso de sentón. Mary se acerco.

-Perdóname Ib, ¿estás bien, te lastimaste?- le dijo revisándola de pies a cabeza.

-Jaja estoy bien, solamente me resbale- dijo quitando las manos de Mary de su cabeza. Las dos se levantaron del suelo

-Bien… ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?- la volteó a ver con una sonrisita.

-Pues invite a Garry a su cafetería favorita y le dije que en tres horas nos veíamos allá- le contestó juntando las manos frente a su rostro alegre.

-Por eso brincabas ¿verdad?- la sonrisa de Mary desapareció al oír eso: Garry. Puso sus manos en su cintura.

-Pues sip- sonrió- Así que vamos a desayunar y luego te vas a dar una ducha ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó.

-Pareces mi mama Ib- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto. Ib le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza mientras reía.

Ib aprovecho que Mary estaba bañándose para escribir una carta, que era para Garry. "Nunca he escrito una carta, ¿cómo le podría escribir eso?" Garabateaba unas palabras en una hoja –No, no, no- arrugaba la hoja de papel y la tiraba a la basura. Intentó por muchas veces hasta que dio un resultado, oyó que la puerta del baños se abrió y unos cuantos pasos, debía esconderla del alcance de Mary o si no se la quitaría.

Afortunadamente Mary no iba a la habitación de Ib, sino a la suya. Suspiro. Solo era cuestión de esperarla para que las dos se vieran con Garry. Faltaban solamente quince minutos.

Ib toco la puerta- Mary tenemos que irnos, solamente faltan diez minutos y no quiero llegar tarde, apresúrate- se oía a través de la puerta. Llevaba la carta que ella había escrito en su bolso.

-Ya voy- suspiro enormemente "¿Porque siempre tengo que ver a Garry cuando ella lo visita?" Abrió la puerta.

-Vamos, creo que ya nos está esperando en la cafetería- Apenas abrió la jaló del brazo con rapidez.

-Cálmate, si vamos a llegar a tiempo- decía Mary entre risas.

Garry ya había llegado al lugar acordado, buscó por todo el lugar a las dos chicas pero aún no las veía "Tal vez se retrasaron" Se sentó en una mesa a esperarlas a las dos, no tardarían en llegar.

Llegaron a la parada del metrobus, no había ninguno que las llevara con Garry, todos daban vuelta para ir al centro de la ciudad y no era la ruta que ellas debían seguir. Después de casi media hora llego el indicado.

Las dos subieron, pero no había un lugar para sentarse. En medio de los asientos había un espacio con ventanas amplias para ir de pie, y como no había otro lugar decidieron quedarse ahí.

-Me encanta ver por las ventanas mientras viajo- se rió Ib mientras e recargaba en el cristal.

-¿De verdad estas muy emocionada por… Garry?- le preguntó.

-Si, en especial hoy.

-¡Pero casi todos los días lo vemos! ¿Qué hay de especial en este día?- En la pregunta se notaba algo de burla.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Garry, ¿no recuerdas?- preguntó Ib que no alcanzo a distinguir el sarcasmo de la pregunta de Mary.

-Ahh… ¿Quién es Garry?- dijo en tono de broma.

-Jaja, que chistosita- la miro con seriedad.

Otro metrobus que cruzaba la avenida, salió de control y se fue acercando a donde iban ellas dos. Chocaron.

-¡Mary, cuidado!- Ib la empujo y ella también cayó. La chica rubia no sintió más que el empujón de Ib y de inmediato un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente. Los cristales se rompieron por el impacto. Ib cerró los ojos por un momento. Dolor.

Cuando los volvió a abrir trato de levantarse, pero sentía mucho dolor en la espalda. –Mary, despierta- comenzó a sacudir a su amiga. No había reacción pero al parecer seguía con pulso.

-¡Espera niña, no te muevas!- le gritó una señora que fue a buscar ayuda. Se oían sirenas de ambulancias.

"¿Pero por qué dice que no me mueva?" Se arrastró hacia una puerta para tratar de abrirla, pero al ver su reflejo en un cristal quedó perpleja. Tenía incrustados en la espalda unos pedazos de vidrio. Su blusa blanca ahora estaba manchada con sangre. Comenzó a llorar, pero en ese momento entraron unos paramédicos para llevársela.

-¡NO, no pueden dejar a mi amiga aquí, ella me necesita!- gritaba mientras la sacaban de ahí.

-Tranquilízate, ahora mismo la vamos a ayudar, pero tú no te muevas ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo tratando de calmarla una paramédico.

-E-está bien.

La llevaron a una ambulancia para atenderla rápidamente. – ¿Hay alguien a quien pueda llamar por ti?- pregunto la señorita que la revisaba. –Eh… si, su nombre es… Garry-contestó. La ambulancia se puso en marcha hacia el hospital.

Garry seguía esperándolas, pacientemente. Sonó su celular y contestó rapidísimo.

-¿Diga?- contestó con alegría.

-¿Es usted…Garry?- se escuchaba la voz de una joven, pero no era Ib.

-Ahh… si ¿Qué necesita?- preguntó distraído.

-Bien, su amiga Ib está en el hospital, junto con otra chica llamada Mary. Acaban de tener un accidente y ella me pidió que le llamara.

-¡¿Cómo… e-en que hospital están?!- Se levantó de la mesa y salió de el lugar.

-El de la ciudad- contestó.

-Claro, a-ahora mismo voy para allá- Colgó y se echó a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad. Tenía que saber cómo estaban las dos.

**Ahhg nooo! este capítulo es el más feo que escrito hasta ahora, como bien decía al inicio… ESTO ES TRAGICO! ;A;**

**Bueno aun así espero y le haya gustado **

**Nos vemos hasta el otro. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diablos, no creen que mis historian comienzan o tienen momentos en el hospital? XD La de Another y otra que comencé a escribir suceden ahí pero bue~ **

**Tambien quiero aclarar que 'metrobus' es un medio de transporte de Mexico XD no se me ocurrió otra cosa y siempre son autobuses normales. Esto lo digo por que hay personas que son de otros países que leen mis fics y pues diran "¿Que rayos es Metrobus?", era solo aclaración de términos.**

**Ok dejemos esto y espero no me maten por subirlo taaaaaan tarde ;A; **

* * *

Garry corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al hospital, y realmente estaba lejos el hospital, eran 'facilmente' 21 cuadras de la cafetería hasta donde las dos estaban. Verdaderamente se sentía angustiado, ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo estarían de lesionadas? Garry llegó bañado en gotas de sudor y con la respiración agitada a más no poder. Preguntó primero por Ib (obviamente no? ¬¬) y salió disparado hacia el piso indicado.

Al parecer no escucho muy bien a la señorita de la recepción, Ib todavía estaba siendo atendida en urgencias, lo detuvieron en la entrada del área restringida, debía esperar mínimo media hora hasta que la trasladaran a una habitación.

Se recargo en la pared y se dejó caer al piso, de verdad nunca había corrido tanto en su vida. Sentía un cansancio enorme, pero no descansaría hasta ver a Ib. Y que con Mary, ¿cómo y en donde estaría ahora? Aunque ellos no se llevaban ni un poco bien debía averiguar sobre ella, o de lo contrario Ib no le perdonaría si a Mary le ocurría algo.

Se dirigió a buscarla con la mayor calma posible:

-Disculpe señorita… ¿no sabe en donde esta una chica rubia de nombre… Mary?-

-Si ella está en el este mismo piso y en la habitación 13, lo puedo dejar verla pero aun no ha despertado, al parecer se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza así que tenga cuidado- le contestó con seriedad.

-Está bien, de cualquier manera… gracias- le sonrió y se fue.

Llegó, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y entró, la vió acostada con una venda blanca en la cabeza, no parecía tener alguna otra herida o algún rasguño. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba juntó a la ventana y se resignó a esperar media hora para ver a Ib. Pero el tiempo pasaba increíblemente eterno para el chico de cabello violeta, los minutos se convertían en horas.

* * *

Despertó después de la anestesia que le habían aplicado "Me duele mucho todavía, pero… ¿donde está Mary?"

Trató de sentarse, pero la enfermera se lo impidió:

-No te levantes aún, tienen que pasar cinco días para que puedas sentarte- le dijo mientras la acomodaba en la camilla.

-¿Porque tanto tiempo?- preguntó con cierta tristeza.

-Tus heridas aún no sanan del todo-sonrió- Oh por cierto, parece que alguien quería verte en cuanto despertaras, le diré que pase.- Se fue.

"Diablos me siento mal, hoy es el cumpleaños de Garry se pondrá triste si me ve así, creo que no debí llamarlo" Se oían pasos hacia la habitación.

-Adelante, pase- dijo la enfermera.

-G-gracias- contestó una voz de chico.

"¿Será Garry, que le voy a decir?"

Entró en la habitación junto con la señorita y de inmediato gritó:

-¡Ib! ¿Cómo estas, te sientes bien?- corrió hacia ella y la iba a levantar.

-Espera, no puedes levantarla ni moverla- lo detuvo la enfermera y lo jaló hacia atrás.

El iba a contestar, pero la castaña lo interrumpió –Lo siento… mucho G-garry- su voz se entrecortaba un poco y las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-Los dejo solos, pero acuérdate de no moverla ¿está bien?- miró con algo de molestia al chico.

-Sí, no lo hare- contestó. La enfermera se fue.

Ib seguía llorando, pero no se movía para nada. Mantenía la vista hacia el techo de la habitación.

Garry se sentó en la orilla de la cama del hospital -¿Por qué lloras Ib, que ocurre?- mencionó mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Yo… lo siento… mucho Garry- cerró los ojos mientras seguía llorando- Es tu cumpleaños, y no llegue para estar contigo… no… no quiero que me veas así- se tallaba los ojos.

-Pero no tienes que disculparte, fue solo un accidente y tú no tienes la culpa de nada- le dijo con tristeza pero con una sonrisita. "Más bien, fue MI culpa, yo no me ofrecí a ir por ellas e irnos juntos a la cafetería".

Ib seguía disculpándose y llorando. Solamente se detuvo un momento y preguntó:

-Garry… ¿no sabes cómo esta Mary?- secándose las lagrimas.

-Sí, pues… ella al parecer se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y… esta inconsciente- le contestó esperando una reacción desesperada de parte suya.

-¿Puedes cuidar de ella… por favor? Creo que ahora no puedo hacerlo yo- lo volteo a ver.

Se quedó pensativo por un momento-C-claro… hare lo que me pidas- sonrió.

El chico de cabello violeta se quedó todo el día con ella, platicando y a veces riendo, incluso durmió en el incomodo sillón del cuarto del hospital, no la iba a dejar sola una vez más, no quería alejarse de ella. ¿Pero…que haría al respecto con lo que le pidió?, Mary y el no se llevaban para nada bien, aún así el debía cumplir con lo que Ib le encargó. No podía fallarle en eso.

* * *

Ib seguía despierta. Mirando con tristeza hacia el techo de la habitación.

"Me siento tan mal, no me gusta la idea de que Garry me vea así, pero tampoco puedo negarle su visita porque… lo molestaría más y yo no quiero ser una carga para él, para nadie. Quisiera ver a Mary, pero ni siquiera puedo sentarme y si lo hago solamente es para que revisen la cicatrización de los cortes, creo que esta inconsciente por mi culpa, yo la empuje muy fuerte pero… era mejor eso a que ella estuviera como yo lo estoy ahora. Me duele más que me vean así las personas que yo quiero que las heridas que tengo. No quiero que me vean así. Aun no le he dicho a Garry exactamente como estoy, me pregunto cómo reaccionara si ve mi espalda plagada de lesiones. Y no será muy agradable verlo preocupado."

Se durmió muy rápido.

* * *

Al otro día por la mañana, la misma enfermera tenía que atender las lesiones de la chica, y le pidió que se sentara con cuidado para checar el progreso de sanación. Garry ya estaba despierto.

-¿El… se puede quedar?- preguntó Ib.

-No… debe esperar afuera- mientras desabrochaba la bata que llevaba puesta la castaña –Debes salir un momento- lo fue empujando un poco hacia la salida.

-Está bien Garry, voy a estar bien ¿de acuerdo? - Ib se movió un poco y dejó descubierta su espalda lastimada.

Garry se quedó paralizado al ver las lesiones enormes que llenaban la espalda de la chica -¡Ib, por que no me lo dijiste! ¿¡Mírate, acaso no estás consciente de tu estado?! ¡Tú no estás bien!-

-¡Debes esperar afuera!- la señorita lo sacó de ahí y regresó a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Sin nada más que hacer, se resignó y se sentó en la banca de afuera. Bajó la cabeza mientras se desordenaba el cabello. "¿Pero… que fue realmente lo que le pasó a Ib? ¿Y aún más importante… por qué no me lo dijo ayer? Maldita sea, aún con eso… ¿ella espera que yo esté tranquilo? Esas heridas se ven muy profundas, no es normal que diga sentirse bien. Pero ahora que lo pienso, Mary solo se dio un golpe en la cabeza, mientras que Ib… pues esta así. Parece que ella la protegió, conociendo a Ib ella haría algo como eso. Diablos, cuando Mary despierte hablaré con ella" Dejo de hablar en su mente al oír abrirse la puerta.

Se paró de inmediato y cuando salió la enfermera, él entró a la habitación.

Ib lo volteó a ver -Garry de verdad lo siento yo-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- la interrumpió y mencionó molesto –Esto es algo serio Ib, no puedes tomarlo a la ligera- terminó.

-¡De verdad lo siento Garry!- gritó triste –No… no te diré nada si me sigues hablando así- decía llorando.

"¿Pero que estoy haciendo? No debí hablarle así" –P-perdóname… ya no lo haré- se sentó junto a ella.

Guardó silencio y comenzó a hablar.

-Lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero yo… no quería que me vieras así, ya me imaginaba como ibas a reaccionar, además yo pensé que ya te habían dicho lo que ocurrió- le dijo.

-No, no me han mencionado nada, pero… ¿qué pasó?- preguntó.

-Pues… el metrobus en el que íbamos chocó con otro y… empuje a Mary para que no le pasara nada- Garry prestaba mucha atención- Solamente oí como se rompían los cristales de las ventanas, después de eso sentí mucho dolor, pero no le tomé mucha importancia… traté de despertarla pero no respondía, supongo que por el empujón que le di se golpeo la cabeza. Una señora me gritó que no me moviera y cuando voltee a verla, alcancé a notar que ella también estaba herida, pero era solo un corte en la frente. Unos paramédicos me llevaron a la ambulancia y de ahí les pedí que te llamaran- terminó de contarle.

-Entonces fue eso…- susurró el chico. Bajó la vista al piso.

-Perdóname- dijo de nuevo Ib.

-N-no tienes que disculparte, el que debe de hacerlo soy yo… fui muy egoísta al decirte esas cosas- le acarició la cabeza como a una niña pequeña.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y Mary ya había despertado, pero no la dejaban salir de su habitación.

-¿Pero por qué no?- le decía a el doctor.

-Entiende que estás lesionada de la cabeza, no te puedo dejar salir, quédate sentada- le contestó.

Mary hizo pucheros como niña, y hasta se negó a comer. Solamente quería ver a Ib.

* * *

**Hohoho XDD bien pues ya termine el capitulo ;A; Les pido a mis lectores que me tengan paciencia con el fic de Another, no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para continuar la historia, o mas bien no se me ocurre como continuarla pero enserio, si me tardo es porque quiero que quede muchísimo mejor para ustedes. Tambien recuerden pasar por mi perfil o revisen los reviews de esta historia por que hay un aviso que quiero que lean y necesito de ustedes para llevar a cabo el siguiente fic Ok? Su opinión me importa muchísimo TTwTT Bueno nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey volví :D Gracias por sus reviews me siento totalmente motivada!**

**Siento dejarlos con intriga pero inicíe el nuevo ciclo escolar y pues, que forra tus cuadernos y los libros, o que haz la tarea. Pase a 3ro de secundaria y necesito echarle ganas si quiero pasar a la prepa ;A; Claro me tomé mi tiempo para escribir un capítulo adelantado de mi fic y también comenzaré a escribir un crossover de Ib y Mad Father juju Yo estoy motivadísima a escribirlo y solo quiero su opinión… ¿lo subo o nop? :D Naa~ lo que vamos… al capítulo! /(._.)/ Solo les menciono que no tuve internet por UNA SEMANA y pues no tenía la posibilidad de ir a uno. Y aparte no lo subiré tan seguido por las tareas de mi escuela D: Pero aún así daré lo mejor de mi.**

* * *

_Como se mencionaba en el capitulo anterior…_

Mary había despertado (por fin!) y la muy malandra aprovechó un descuido de la enfermera que la cuidaba y se escapó de su habitación. Aún llevaba vendada la cabeza. Recorrió todo el hospital buscando a Ib, de piso en piso y de cuarto en cuarto, pero no la encontró hasta que vió a Garry sentado en una banca del pasillo.

-¡Garry! ¿En dónde está Ib?- se acercó corriendo mientras gritaba su nombre.

De la sorpresa el chico cayó al piso-¡¿Mary…p-pero tú no estabas en una habitación?!- dijo entrecortadamente mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás.

-Sí, pero yo quiero ver a Ib y no me dejaban salir…-fue juntando sus manos mientas movía los dedos- así que me escape juju- se rio un poco.

-¡¿QUEE?!- Garry quedó con cara de Poker Face. Se levantó del suelo de inmediato.

Mary solo lo observó con atención -Así que… ¿en donde esta?- dijo mientras se reía con euforia.

-Aggh… no te diré nada, no debes salirte de tu habitación y…-

-¡Cállate! Tú no eres mi mamá o mi papá para mandarme- le gritó al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba de la gabardina.

-¡Suéltame! Solo te lo diré si dejas de agarrarme de esa manera, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bueno- sonrió y lo soltó rápido.

"Por dios, Mary es toda una Tsundere… o quizás una Yandere. (D:) No comprendo como la soporta Ib, pero en fin… cosas de chicas" él le señaló el pasillo por donde debían caminar para llegar. A lo que Mary lo jaló del brazo mientras corría.

Por supuesto, Garry se quejó un poco e iba a empezar a discutir más con ella, pero prefirió dejarlo por la paz. Solo habían pasado unos dos días de ese accidente y realmente Garry se sentía cansado, las emociones acumuladas en el cuerpo estresan muchísimo más a la gente. Es una fortuna que el peli morado no haya explotado (literalmente ¬¬). Aparte de que no había descansado muy bien del todo por cuidar de Ib, se la pasaba en vela y tratando de no dormir.

Si Ib se enteraba de que no dormía por estarla cuidando, no solo se enojaría con él, sino que también se pondría triste. Obviamente él no quería eso.

Llegaron al marco de la puerta, Ib que estaba recostada en la camilla blanca volteó y sonrió con tristeza al ver a su amiga sana y salva, parada frente a ella. Las dos comenzaron a llorar, Mary se acercó a la camilla y se sentó cerca de Ib.

-¡¿Q-qué te ocurrió Ib?!- lloraba entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo que le sostenía la mano a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, v-voy a estar bien ¿de acuerdo? No llores por favor- limpió una de las lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

Garry veía con tristeza la escena que se desarrollaba, por mucho que le fastidiara Mary, la quería más que nada porque Ib la apreciaba demasiado. Muy en el fondo de su corazón había cariño por esa chica rubia enojona. Las dos seguían llorando de emoción, tristeza, enojo e impotencia. Él permaneció parado hasta que dejaron de llorar, y fue bastante tiempo.

* * *

De un momento a otro, todos reían sin parar (bipolares XDD) se divertían mucho, pero no de la manera en que ellos deseaban, obviamente por la situación en la que estaba la castaña. Muy pronto los doctores se dieron cuenta de que Mary se había escapado, por lo que comenzaron a buscarla por todo el edificio.

Dieron con la habitación de Ib y entraron a revisarla, pero no fue necesario buscar por los rincones:

-Señorita Mary, acompáñenos de nuevo a su cuarto- dijo una doctora, la tomó del brazo.

Ib se quedo perpleja, porque no sabía que pasaba y por qué se la llevaban.

-¡NO! No quiero irme, ¡déjenme en paz!- forcejeaba intentando zafarse de la doctora.

-Mary, no pongas resistencia, no debiste salir de tu…- dijo Garry interviniendo pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡CALLATE GARRY!- La jalaron con más fuerza, al igual no consiguió soltarse.

La sacaron del cuarto y cerraron otra vez la puerta.

-G-garry- susurró Ib- ¿Por qué se llevaron a Mary?- volteó a verlo, después de dejar la vista fija en la puerta.

-Pues… Mary vino a buscarte y se encontró conmigo, luego me dijo que se había escapado de la habitación- le platicó mirando hacia el piso.

-Rayos… ¿no la puedo ir a visitar?- preguntó ella.

-No, recuerda que no puedes levantarte en ese estado-se acercó a Ib.

Fue difícil de comprender para la castaña, pero era cierto en parte. – Esta bien Garry… lo entiendo- cerró los ojos y suspiró. –Lo siento Ib- el chico le acarició la frente como lo hacía hace siete años.

* * *

Mary por otro lado se vió obligada a quedarse adentro, ya que si no lo hacía, la encerrarían en un cuarto de alta seguridad. Y ella lo que planeaba era escapar otra vez para volver a ver a Ib.

* * *

**Kyyaaaa! No me maten por actualizar hasta ahora, no me he dado un tiempo para escribir, con todas las tareas no me rinde el día. Luego mi maestro de Historia me deja un horario de programas los cuales debo ver y escuchar en radio y televisión ;-; Pero bien lamento lo corto del capitulo y pues viene lo preocupante, porque yo al escribir soy muy dramática XDD espérenlo :D**

**Nos vemos ;D**


End file.
